Enfermedad
by Kuchiki Rukia 7
Summary: La infidelidad es una enfermedad que la mayoría padece...y por desgracia él es víctima de ello. "Con la palabra amor no debe de jugarse...y él lo aprendío de una manera...no tan buena" *IchiRuki*
1. Enfermedad

_¡Hola!_

_Bien se preguntaran ¿qué demonios hace un nuevo fic?_

_Pues bien les diré, desde hace tiempo tenía en mente este fic pero la inspiración se cortaba. Este fic se centra en situaciones que pasan casi a diario en todos lados y me gusto mucho el tema ya que demuestra que no todos los matrimonios tienen un final feliz. Esto va totalmente dedicado a todos mis lectores, los quiero muchísimo y espero no decepcionarlos, muchos abrazos y besos a todos esto va en su honor. No va a ser un fic muy largo, yo creo que será de 6 capítulos más ó menos. En fin espero que les guste._

_DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach y sus personajes me pertenecen, ellos solo son de Kubo Tite, si lo fueran habría puesto beso en Fade to Black._

_:::&:::_

_El amor es capaz de cambiar_

_totalmente la vida de una persona,_

_de un momento a otro._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

_:::&:::_

**_Capítulo 1_**

**_Enfermedad_**

— ¡¿Me quieres decir qué demonios es esto?!

—Rukia…yo…

— ¿Tú qué Ichigo? ¡Dímelo!, ¿tú qué?

—No es lo que tú piensas.

—Si esas son tus excusas ¡mejor ahórratelas!, no desperdicies tu tiempo conmigo—gritó haciendo que aquella discusión llamara la atención de toda la gente cercana.

—Rukia cálmate—exclamó furioso— ¡no es el mejor lugar para discutir!

— ¡Es por eso que me voy!, no quiero que dejes de divertirte con…esta—miró con furia a la peli morada que se encontraba en el escritorio de su marido—yo…—las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos azules— ¡quiero el divorcio Kurosaki! —salió corriendo de aquella oficina.

— ¡Rukia! —.Corrió tras su esposa ignorando completamente a la chica que gritaba su nombre y esquivando a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino— ¡para! —.Gritó cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta del edificio— ¡Rukia! —aumentó su velocidad y logró tomarla por el brazo.

—Suéltame—le gritó al momento de encararlo— ¡aléjate de mí!

— ¡No hasta que te explique!

— ¿Explicarme que, huh? ¿Que todos estos años me has estado engañado con esa?

— ¡Eso no es…!

— ¡Ya cállate! —.Habló con voz decidida aunque por dentro estaba hecha trizas— ¡no quiero saber! ¡Haz lo que se te pegue la gana! —.Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir— ¿me oíste?

— ¡Rukia, déjame explicarte!

— ¡Ya te dije que no me importa! —.Exclamó furiosa—pero quiero saber que le vas a decir a tu hijo, ¡a ver qué excusas le pones! —.Comenzó a jadear y sollozar— ¿sabes algo?...acabas de destruir a una maravillosa familia.

—Por favor…

—No quiero volver a verte…nunca, nunca…eres un maldito enfermo—sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado — ¡no me llames de esa manera!

— ¡Yo te llamo como se me da la gana!, ¡ahora suéltame!

— ¡No hasta que hablemos!

— ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

— ¡No!

— ¡SUÉLTAME! —lo abofeteo.

Esta vez sí lo habían golpeado, de eso estaba seguro. No le quedo más que soltarla, y dejar de tocar su nívea piel era demasiado difícil, incluso dolía—Te odio Kurosaki—otro golpe directo.

Salió corriendo por la puerta aun con lágrimas en los ojos. El no pudo reaccionar, esta vez la había lastimado, ¡maldita sea!, la había lastimado por una completa estupidez sin sentido. Por unos momentos más siguió sosteniendo el lugar afectado y mantuvo su mirada perdida en aquella puerta por la que momentos antes el amor de su vida acababa de marcharse.

Los doctores, enfermeras y pacientes que habían presenciado aquel espectáculo estaban sorprendidos y seguros de una cosa: La reputación del doctor Kurosaki ahora se arrastraba por los suelos.

:::&:::

_"¡Maldito imbécil!"_

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido, ¡ni siquiera tuvo la sensatez de poner el seguro a la puerta!.

Era imposible que su Ichigo hiciera eso, ahora todo le quedaba claro. Todas esas noches de desvelo esperándolo, todos aquellos cumpleaños perdidos, todo, absolutamente todo había sido una mentira.

Bajó de su automóvil y se dirigió a la puerta de su casa, sacó las llaves de su abrigo color beige y entró a lo que antes era un hogar, un gran y feliz hogar.

— ¡Kiyone, ya llegue! —gritó tratando de ocultar cualquier tipo de evidencia.

— ¡Ah, Rukia-san! —.Dijo una chica castaña de más o menos dieciocho años—que bueno que llega—bajó las escaleras—Haruto-chan tardo años en quedarse quieto.

—Ehh…si… ¿Kiyone te molestaría salir temprano hoy?

— ¿Huh?, claro que no, al contrario. ¿Pero se puede saber por qué?

—Es solo que…tengo toda la semana libre y puedo quedarme a cuidar a Haruto.

—Bueno si ese es el caso no veo ningún problema—se dirigió a la puerta y tomo sus cosas—si necesita cualquier cosa llámeme.

—Gracias…por cierto abrígate bien, afuera hace un frío del demonio.

La chica solo sonrió y se marchó.

La morena subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio del pequeño. Aún no sabía lo que iba a decirle— ¿Haruto? —.Entró a el cuarto y no lo vio por ningún lado— ¿Haruto, dónde estas?

— ¡Oka-san! —gritó el pequeñín saliendo de golpe de su armario.

—Me asustaste—exclamó con sorpresa mientras se ponía de rodillas sobre el suelo.

—Oka-chan qué bueno que viniste—se lanzó a los brazos de su madre— ¿hoy te vas a quedar conmigo? —dijo mirándola a los ojos. Eran idénticos a los de su padre, igual de cálidos y tenían ese brillo travieso con el cual su esposo la había conquistado.

—Jajaja…si mi amor, hoy va a ser un día solo para nosotros dos.

— ¡Qué bien!, Kiyone es divertida, pero no más que tu.

— ¿Enserio?, pues entonces que te parece si… ¿vemos una película?

— ¡Sí! —.El niño no hizo más que dar pequeños saltos de alegría— ¡quiero ver Shrek!

—Está bien—le dio un beso en la frente y se paró—baja y te alcanzo en un momentito, mamá tiene que cambiarse.

Haruto solo asintió y salió del cuarto.

Fue directo a su recámara y tomo su camisón, este era el momento perfecto para encontrar las palabras adecuadas y decírselas a Haruto.

No podría decirle algo como:_ "Haruto tu padre no nos quiere y por eso se fue"_ ó _"Haruto tu papá nos ha engañado todo este tiempo"_

¡Es que simplemente no era posible que una simple vista hubiera terminado de ese modo!, eso no era lo que había planeado. Había tomado toda la semana libre para planear la fiesta de su hijo, había ido a aquel hospital para hacer los arreglos, había entrado a esa maldita oficina para discutirlo con su "maravilloso esposo", ¿y con que se encuentra?, con una cualquiera sentada en el escritorio de SU marido, acariciando el cabello de SU esposo, recorriendo su espalda ancha y sensual con sus asquerosas manos y tocando aquellos labios que eran o creía eran de SU propiedad. ¿Lo peor de todo?...parecía que él lo disfrutaba y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, si al menos hubiera puesto un poco de resistencia lo hubiera pasado por alto; sin embargo, su queridísimo esposo hizo todo lo contrario…

—Mami, apúrate que tengo mucho frío—se oyó desde la planta baja.

Terminó de ponerse su ropa de dormir y suspiró, tendría más tiempo para pensar, su hijo la estaba esperando y no iba a perder tiempo, no iba a dejarlo…no a él.

:::&:::

— ¡Mierda! —.Azotó la puerta— ¡no puede ser!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! —.Gritó— ¡pasa que mi esposa acaba de salir por esa puerta completamente furiosa y lastimada por culpa de algo que nunca debió haber pasado!

—Eso no es verdad—respondió de manera rápida—ambos estábamos de acuerdo con esto.

— ¡Pues no fue más que un error! —.Se echó en su silla—es mejor que te vayas Senna.

—Pero…

— ¡Que te vayas maldita sea! —.Rugió— ¡vete!

Lo único que pudo hacer fue observarlo por unos minutos y después salir del consultorio.

_Quiero ver que le vas a decir a tu hijo, ¡a ver qué excusas le pones!_

— ¡No, no maldita sea!

No era posible, no era más que un imbécil, para empezar nunca debió de haber cometido aquella estupidez.

Tomó la foto sobre su escritorio…

—Rukia…—tan sólo pronunciar su nombre le daba un dolor punzante en el corazón. La miró con detenimiento, observó aquellos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado con solo una mirada, aquel cabello azabache que parecía la mismísima noche, aquellos labios…aquellos que había besado y degustado tantas veces. Se miró a él tomándola de su pequeña cintura, sonriente ¡no era más que un hipócrita!, y después lo miró a él—Haruto…—aquel pequeño que ella sostenía en sus brazos, su cabello tan obscuro como el de su madre y sus ojos tan vivos como los de él.

_¡A ver qué excusa le pones!_

¡Mierda!

_Quiero ver que le vas a decir a tu hijo._

¡Mierda!

_¡Acabas de destruir a una maravillosa familia!_

— ¡Maldito imbécil! —se llevó las manos a la cabeza—eres un imbécil—comenzó a jalar su cabello con desesperación.

_"Toc-toc"_

— ¡Qué demonios quieres!

—Doctro Kurosaki…lamento interrumpir, pero la señora Nagasaki esta esperándolo en el consultorio.

—Hanataro…lo lamento no he tenido un buen día.

—Y lo puedo notar…pero es importante que atienda a la señora…los síntomas han regresado.

—Está bien, dile que en un momento la atiendo.

—Hai.

_Te odio…no eres más que un maldito enfermo._

Recordó lo que su esposa le había dicho mucho antes…

_Que tengas un gran día Ichigo…te amo._

—Qué gran día fue hoy—dijo de manera sarcástica.

_Te odio…maldito enfermo._

Te amo no era una palabra con la que se debía de jugar, y él lo acababa de aprender de una manera no muy buena. Y gracias a eso estaba seguro de una cosa: los había perdido…a los dos.

:::&:::

_¿Qué tal? Ojalá les haya gustado. Poco a poco se va a ir aclarando el por qué del título ya tienen una pista en el summary pero hay otra razón así que esperen y lean._

_Me inspiré en la canción Haru Haru de Big Bang._

_Cuídense mucho y espero poder actualizar Esperar vale la pena lo más pronto posible._

_SAYO!!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!!"_

_:::&:::_

_¿Qué piensan de la infidelidad?_

_¿Me dejas un review?_

_:::&:::_


	2. ¿Un pequeño problema?

_¡He vueltooooooo!_

_(Llorando de alegría) ¡Los extrañe demasiado, estar aquí de nuevo es marvilloso!. Lamento la tardanza pero la escuela y pues salidas y todo eso no me permitieron actualizar, y tampoco tenía mucha inspiración...pero les doy detalles al final de el capi ¿ok?_

_¡Por cierto a aquellos que aún no lo han visto! Tengo un nuevo fic se llama **Yo Amo **y bueno realmente no es mi fic, es una traducción de **Goku's Daughter **por si quieren leerla y me den su opinión. Cambiando de tema...¡VIVA MÉXICO!, ¡hoy es el Día de Independencia y hay que celebrarlo! ¡ojala se la pasen muy bien con sus familiares en estas fiestas patrias! _

_En fin al final nos vemos. ¡LET'S BEGIN!_

_:::&:::_

_Es necesario buscar el amor donde esté,_

_aunque eso signifique_

_horas, días, semanas de decepción y tristeza._

_(Paulo Coelho)_

_:::&:::_

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_¿Un pequeño problema?_**

—Bien Haruto, tu película ya acabo, es hora de que vayas a la cama.

—Pero mami, sigo sin entender por qué la princesa se quedo siendo una ogra—puso una cara de confusión—ella quería ser bonita y se quedo así, tan…

—No me digas que Fiona no es bonita, es una ogra muy linda.

—Pero mami…es cómo si tú fueras verde, grande y un poco fea.

— ¿Y por qué yo? ¿acaso me estas llamando ogra?

—E-Eso no mami—dijo nervioso—es que…no entiendo—y en ese momento tuvo una idea—y no me iré a la cama hasta que me expliques—sonrió en sus adentros.

— ¡Eso no es lo que acordamos señor!

—Pues no me moveré de aquí hasta que lo hagas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que te explique? —bufó.

—Quiero saber por qué la princesa decidió volverse ogra.

—Bueno…—cogió a el pequeño y lo acurrucó en su regazo—ella necesitaba encontrar a el amor verdadero para poder romper esa maldición…

—Pero…

—Espera déjame terminar. Bien cómo iba diciendo, ella necesitaba a su amor verdadero para romper la maldición y cómo cualquier otra princesa soñaba qué un caballero en su corcel fuera a rescatarla. Pero en lugar de un caballero fue Shrek quien la rescato y ellos se enamoraron mientras el tiempo iba pasando y al final ella descubrió que con quien quería estar el resto de su vida era con él y por eso es que se quedó así, por que Shrek era su verdadero amor.

—Entonces lo hizo por qué lo amaba mucho—Rukia asintió— ¡entonces es igual que tú y papi!

— ¿Qué? —no había planeado qué esa conversación llegara a eso.

—Sí, papá es tu verdadero amor y por eso decidiste irte con él.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que papi me lo dijo…dijo que él había ido a rescatarte de un castillo donde vivía un señor malo y muy rico—hizo gestos exagerados—y que el luchó contra él para que escaparas con él y pudieran vivir felices por siempre—sonrió con ilusión.

—Oh con que eso es lo que te dijo…

El pequeño asintió —y también me dijo que cuando yo encontrara a mi verdadero amor también iba a tener que luchar por él o algo así.

—Verdadero amor…—miró a su pequeño que la miraba un poco confundido —tú padre tiene razón en una cosa, para conseguir a esa personita especial vas a necesitar pasar por muchas cosas mi amor.

—Por eso voy a ser cómo mi papi_—"¿igual de mujeriego?" _se cuestionó Rukia.

—Eso no sería muy bueno—susurró para sí misma.

— ¿Qué dijiste mami?

—Nada mi amor, que ya es hora de ir a la cama, mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

—Pero mami, aún no tengo sueño—bostezó—quiero esperar a papi, hace mucho que no lo veo.

—Pero papá va a llegar tarde_—"debe estar muy ocupado"_ pensó sarcásticamente.

—Mami por favor—hizo su carita de cordero degollado— ¿sí?

— ¿Y qué vamos a hacer mientras papá llega?

— ¡Cuéntame cómo te rescato papá!

— ¿Q-Qué? No eso no Haruto.

— ¿Pero por qué no Oka-chan?

—Pues por qué ya no recuerdo muy bien y te voy a contar mal la historia.

—Mami no seas mentirosa yo sé que si sabes.

—Enserio Haruto, además ya es muy tarde y es muy larga.

— ¿Por qué mientes mami? Tú me dijiste que mentir es muy malo, yo siempre te digo cuando no me lavo los dientes y las manos.

Suspiró—Vale, tú ganas pero hoy no, mañana que llegues de la escuela—una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué lloras mami? —con su pequeña manita secó esa gotita que había salido de aquellos océanos.

—Sólo se me metió algo al ojo, no es nada—le sonrió.

No podía más, por más que Haruto quisiera no iba a poder decirlo sin soltar a llorar…sabía que al recordarlo acabaría perdonando a su aún marido, y no eso era lo que menos quería, ella quería hacerlo sufrir igual que ella lo hizo, sabía que a ella también le iba a doler…y qué decir de su hijo pero Ichigo se lo había ganado.

Observó a Haruto, tan pequeño e inocente entre sus brazos, sin saber lo que pasaba a su alrededor, creyendo aún en aquellos cuantos de hadas que dicen "y vivieron felices para siempre", es decir ella aún creía en ellos hace poco. Miró aquellos ojitos que la miraban expectantes, con aquel brillo tan…tan suyo, acaricio su carita haciendo que un pequeño sonrojó apareciera en aquellas mejillitas y sonrió. Se enorgulleció enormemente del trabajo que ella e Ichigo habían hecho hace unos años.

Estaba segura que de no ser por Haruto en este mismo instante estaría sentada en su cama comiendo un envase gigante de helado de fresa y lanzando maldiciones, pero tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que dejar a Haruto tener ilusiones, pero si seguía insistiendo con aquello no podría.

—Mami, ¿sigues ahí? —hizo señas frente a los ojos de su madre.

—Lo siento—rió—mami se fue a la luna por un momento.

—Entonces si no me vas a contar lo de papá… ¿qué vamos a hacer?

— ¿Qué te parece dormir?

—Oka-chan yo quiero ver a papá.

—Bien hagamos un trato…si papá no llega a las 8:30 te vas a la cama—dijo con tono autoritario.

—Pero…

—Eso o nada, tú decides.

—Está bien—dijo "decepcionado"

—Entonces voy a preparar chocolate caliente, con este frió podemos pescar un resfriado—se paró de el sofá y sentó a Haruto—y no creo que te guste enfermarte a pocos días de tu cumpleaños.

—Pero yo no me enfermo por qué soy súper fuerte, los días que papi puede hace ejelcicio conmigo—gritó con orgullo.

—Haruto es ejercicio, y aún así tienes que cuidarte para que no te enfermes y puedas hacer más ejercicio—gritó desde la cocina poniendo énfasis en lo último.

—Está bien… ¡Oka-chan!

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Puedo ver de nuevo Shrek?

—Sólo hasta las 8:30 no más.

—De acuerdo, gracias mami—tomó el control remoto, se acomodo en el sofá y pulso el botón "reproducir".

_"Más vale que llegues tarde…Ichigo"_

:::&:::

—Muy bien señora Nagasaki, la tenderemos en observación hasta que veamos mejoría.

—Doctor Kurosaki ¿qué es lo que tengo?, ¿es algo grave?

—No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero tenga por seguro que lo vamos a averiguar y saldrá de aquí como nueva.

— ¿Y mis hijos?, ¿voy a poder verlos?

—Por el momento será mejor que permanezca aislada—verificó la cantidad de suero—pero no se preocupe le prometo que encontraremos el problema.

—Gracias Kurosaki-san, le estoy agradecida por todo.

—Yo le agradezco a usted la confianza que ha depositado en mí—le sonrió—ahora será mejor que descanse, mañana en la mañana vendré a visitarla—salió por la puerta.

— ¿Y bien, acaso sigues creyendo que es un resfriado común y corriente? —oyó una voz masculina con una pisca de burla.

—No estoy de humor para tus bromitas Ishida—se quitó sus gafas y sobó sus sienes.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, digo después de la escenita que provocaste hoy comprendo que estés enojado pero…

— ¡Demonios cállate de una puta vez! —.Lo tomó del cuello de su camisa— ¡eso no te incumbe, así que no te metas! —exclamó furioso.

—Siempre comportándote como un animal Kurosaki—dijo indiferente—ahora por favor suéltame si no quieres montar otra escenita como la anterior.

Lo tiro al suelo y sin pedir disculpa alguna se fue directo a su consultorio. Necesitaba unas cuantas copas antes de regresar a casa, sabía que cuando llegara le esperaban dos cosas, los reclamos de su mujer y la calle. Se sentó en su silla y tomó el teléfono—Hanataro quiero que mandes a 2 enfermeras a la habitación 305 toda la noche—suspiró cansado—aún no lo sé, por eso quiero que me informen cualquier anomalía que vean…gracias nos vemos después—tomó su saco y miró por última vez la foto en su escritorio, sonrió con tristeza y la guardo en su cajón.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas? — ¿de nuevo él?, ¿acaso allá arriba lo odiaban tanto que tenía que toparse con el siempre?

—A casa…

—Debiste de habérselo dicho idiota, ella iba a comprenderlo.

— ¿Comprender? —Dijo sarcásticamente— ¿iba a comprender que estaba con otra mujer?

—Sabes que eso no es verdad, si le hubieras explicado te habrías ahorrado todo esto.

—Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es hablar con Senna y parar toda esta locura.

—No seas idiota Kurosaki, después de lo que paso ni siquiera deberías verla.

—Tengo que detener todo esto, y si no lo hago de una vez por todas… ¡mierda esto es todo un caos!

—Un caos que TÚ provocaste, eres una buena persona Kurosaki, pero a veces rebasas el límite.

—Gracias por recordármelo Ishida—lo miró con desprecio.

—Vale no tienes que agradecerme nada—abrió la puerta del consultorio—sólo…recuerda esto Kurosaki, Rukia es una mujer maravillosa y madura, algo muy diferente a lo que es Senna…habla con ella—lo miró—por qué no solo ella te necesita.

Ishida salió de su consultorio dejándolo pasmado, aunque le dolía admitirlo esta vez el cuatro ojos tenía razón, iba a hablar con ella…pero primero necesitaba unos cuantos tragos, estaba seguro de qué los iba a necesitar.

:::&:::

— ¡Haruto, apaga la televisión!

—Pero mami—gritó somnoliento—aún no tengo sueño.

—Pero nada señor—salió de la cocina—mañana es día de escuela y usted tiene que ir despierto.

—Mami…

—Tú me lo prometiste Haruto, ya son las 8:30 y has visto Shrek miles de veces. Mañana vas a poder verla después de terminar tu tarea, ahora a la cama.

—Hum, está bien—apagó el televisor y se bajó del sofá.

Rukia lo tomó de la manita y subieron las escaleras, cambio a el pequeño a pijama y lo acostó en su camita—Mami… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro amor—le dijo mientras guardaba la ropa de su pequeño.

—Papi… ¿esta vez papi si estará en mi cumpleaños? —dijo triste.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que…siempre que veo a todos…nunca lo veo a él—lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojitos—y yo…extraño a papi, yo no quiero regalos, sólo quiero ver a mi papi ahí…yo sólo—comenzó a sollozar— ¡yo sólo quiero ver a papá!

—Hijo…—dejó inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se sentó junto a su pequeño—mi vida—lo abrazó sintiendo como su ropa se iba mojando cada vez más—no llores amor, no llores—acarició su cabecita—te voy a prometer algo…esta vez papá va a estar ahí, esta vez papá te va a decir feliz cumpleaños, esta vez no te va a dejar solo.

— ¿Me lo prometes? —dejó de sollozar.

—Te lo juro por Chappy—lo tomó de la barbilla e hizo que la mirara—y mami nunca rompe sus promesas—limpió los restos de tristeza de su rostro.

— ¡Gracias mami! —La abrazó muy fuerte—te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti…—sonrió—pero ahora—se separó lentamente—hay que ponernos felices y dormir para mañana amanecer súper dúper contentos ¿sí?

— ¡Sí! —asintió enérgicamente.

—Muy bien, así se habla—rió y se levantó—buenas noches Haruto.

—Buenas noches mami—sonrió y le dio su besito de buenas noches—te amo pequeño.

Cerró la puerta y suspiró. Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, lo único que quería en ese momento era un café bien cargado. Salió de la cocina un poco más despierta y se dispuso a acomodar la sala. ¡Kami-sama! Tenía que enseñarle lo que era el orden a Haruto, no había más que películas regadas por el suelo. Levanto todo jurando que iba a reprender a su hijo al día siguiente y tomó la última pelicula—Shrek…—la miró unos segundos y los recuerdos llegaron tan rápido como el viento…

_¡Cuéntame cómo te rescato papá!_

_Papá es tu verdadero amor y por eso decidiste irte con él._

_"Ha, verdadero amor…si cómo no"_

Guardó la película e inmediatamente so oyó el sonido de las llaves y la puerta abriéndose—Ichigo…—susurró.

:::&:::

Salió de su auto y abrió la puerta de su casa, bueno lo que al menos aún era su casa.

Entró y todo estaba oscuro, se quitó el saco y la corbata, prendió la luz…y ahí estaba, su tormento.

— ¿Acaso no entendiste la palabra "no quiero volver a verte"? —puso énfasis en la última palabra.

—Rukia…

—Sí ese es mi nombre, ahora si no te molesta Kurosaki—dijo acomodando la película—quiero que salgas de mi casa.

—Esta es nuestra casa.

—Dejo de serlo desde que te fuiste con otra—escupió esas palabras como si fueran ácido para su boca.

—Ya te dije que puedo explicarlo…

—No hace falta yo entiendo todo a la perfección—se volteó—entiendo que no tuviste suficiente conmigo, solo te basto acostarte conmigo unas cuantas veces, ni siquiera tu propio hijo te importo.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —se molestó sorprendiendo a Rukia—Haruto y tú son lo más importante para mí, ¡son mi vida!

— ¡Pues entonces nunca nos lo demostraste!

— ¿Nunca se los demostré? —.Exclamó— ¡yo me esfuerzo día a día para mantenerlos!

— ¡Pues te tengo una noticia, yo trabajo y ganó lo suficiente como para mantenerme a mí y a mi hijo! —.Lo miró con rabia—y si no mal recuerdo en tus horas de trabajo te revolcabas con…con esa.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes!

— ¿No entender qué? —.Gritó furiosa, sintió que iba a desmayarse por todo lo que sentía en esos momentos— ¿qué nos abandonaste? —se acercó a él—¿sabes lo mucho que ha sufrido tu hijo?, ¿quieres saber lo que me preguntó?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Me preguntó si ibas a estar en su cumpleaños!, ¡me preguntó si ibas a ver como crecía!, ¡me dijo que te extrañaba!, ¡lloró por el simple hecho de no verte parado frente a el pastel cantándole las mañanitas!, ¿y dices que somos tu vida? —Soltó una lágrima traicionera—te odio tanto, te aborrezco…no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo.

— ¡Cállate! —.Se llevó las manos a las cara— ¡no hables más por favor!

— ¡Pues voy a seguir Kurosaki!, no quiero volver a verte, quiero que desparezcas, ¡quiero que me des el divorcio!

— ¡Estás loca si crees que te lo voy a dar! —la tomó de los hombros—me costó trabajo conseguir estar contigo y no voy a perderte tan fácilmente.

—Pues es demasiado tarde—se rehusó a mirarlo—yo…yo ya no te amo, quiero que me dejes.

—Si eso es cierto dímelo a los ojos, ¡quiero qué me lo digas a la cara! —la sacudió un poco—¡demonios Rukia dímelo en la cara! —.Ella ni siquiera lo miró—entonces no me queda otra opción…—la tomó por el mentón y junto sus labios con los de él en un beso salvaje. Ella trataba de zafarse pero la fuerza de Ichigo era mucho mayor. Colocó una de sus manos en sus caderas y la otra en su cuello acercándola más para que no lograra zafarse.

Sintió como poco a poco ella dejaba de resistirse y le correspondía, el beso cada vez se hacía más lento y suave hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

_¡PLAF!_

— ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme!

— ¿Vas a negar qué te gustó? —se sobó su mejilla enrojecida por el golpe.

Ella sólo lo miró con rencor y detectó un sabor bastante peculiar en su paladar, alcohol. —¿Acaso estuviste tomando?

—Sólo fueron unas copas, nada más.

— ¡Apestas a alcohol!

— ¿Y si apesto qué? —.Le reclamó—¿ahora también soy un enfermo y un desgraciado por querer tomar un poco?

— ¿Sabes algo?, ¡haz lo que quieras, no me interesa!

— ¡Pues qué bien, ahora si me permites voy a dormir, ya vi que hablar contigo es imposible! —cogió su saco y su corbata y se dirigió a las escaleras.

— ¡Tú no vas a ningún lado! —se atravesó entre él y las escaleras—¡ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!, ¡lo único que nos une ahora es Haruto! Así que esperaré el divorcio.

—Un divorcio qué nunca va a llegar, ¡te daré el divorcio cuando me digas en la maldita cara que ya no me amas!

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres?, ¡pues bien! —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—¡yo ya no te amo! ¿Contento?, ni yo ni Haruto te necesitamos.

—Tú tal vez no—le gritó—pero mi hijo, ¡siempre voy a estar con él, aunque me odie por lo que hice!

— ¡Pues te deseo suerte Kurosaki!, por qué quiero saber cómo es que le vas a hacer saber que no eres más que un monstruo.

— ¡Cállate! —.La miró con enojo y frustración— ¡tú no sabes lo que siento ahora mismo!

— ¡Pues creo que nos entendemos! —.Comenzó a temblar— ¡no creo que sepas lo que se siente saber que el amor de tu vida se revuelca con otra! —.Otra lágrima salió por esos mares— ¡eres un enfermo!

— ¡Demonios, cállate de una puta vez!, ¡si tan sólo me dejaras…!

— ¿Mami, papi? —una vocecita interrumpió— ¿por qué gritan?

—Haruto…

_Y ahí estaba ese pequeño problemita_

:::&:::

_¿Qué les parecio? Creo que estuvo un poco largo, si quieren capítulos más cortos sólo diganmelo *_*_

_Bueno aquí les tengo mis dos excusas: 1° Falta de inspiración 2° Escuela y proyectos escolares. Sólo espero que puedan perdonarme, no soy muy puntual con respecto a mis historias, esque aveces se me chispotea. Pero ustedes saben que aunque me tarde me acuerdo de ustedes y no dejo mis fics ni aunque sea el fin del mundo. XD_

_Este capítulo va con amor para todos ustedes que me dejan sus maravillosos reviews y me alegran mi día y mi corazoncito, muchos besos, abrazos y fresas para ustedes mis queridos lectores. Por cierto espero que ya hayan visto el manga de Bleach por qué Ichi se ve muy pero muy seeexyyyy! El cabello largo le queda por que le queda...ojala Rukia lo vieraaa *¬*_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, a todos los que tienen su cuenta aquí ya les respondí por PM y bueno los que comentaron y no son miembros les agradezco por igual el apoyo que me dieron. LOS AMO!_

_Bueno bueno ya me tengo que ir pero aquí les dejo esto para que no se olviden de mi._

_Los quiero mucho, cuidense y coman muchas fresas. Atte: Kuchiki Rukia 7_

_SAYO!_

_"No soy religiosa, soy IchiRukista!"_

_:::&:::_

_¿Cuando cumplen años?_

_Sólo al que responda le diré el mío_

_:::&:::_

_Dejen muchos reviews_


End file.
